Daemon or Demon Empire
Daemon or Demon Empire The Dæmons were a powerful reptillian race of powerful humanoids who profoundly affected the legend and mythical lore over a trillion worlds across time and space. Biology Daemon are reptilian aliens from the planet Daemon, who are capable of possessing host bodies. The exact way the process works is unclear, but possession doesn't harm the host; should a Daemon leave or be forced to leave, the host, while weakened, will remain otherwise unharmed. Demons need to possess a host to survive on planets with a climate different from Daemon, like Earth (though a deal with D'ahn eliminated this weakness from all Daemons that resided on Earth at the time). When possessing a host, the Daemon has access to all abilities that host has. A Daemonite can change his host into his true, Daemon form, but can only maintain this form for a short period of time.A Demon is a supernatural being that is generally described as a malevolent spirit. Daemon's can survive for millennia and are possibly even immortal. They are capable of regenerating missing limbs and quickly recover from serious injuries. The true form of the Daemon seems to differ depending on which planet they come from, but all versions include long sharp claws, sharp teeth and a hunched posture. They normally have dark green skin. Usually Daemon bear a strong resemblance to the Xenomorphs History Millennia ago, the Daemon discovered interstellar travel and started to conquer the universe. Their ability to possess other species gave them a distinct advantage over most species, allowing infiltration and survival in almost any environment. Their rise to power was unoppossed until they encountered the Kherubim. The Kherubim were a noble race of nearly immortal warriors. Despite the Daemon ability to possess the Kherubim, the Kherubim's technology allowed them to detect possessed individuals. The war raged for millennia.The Dæmons were an ancient race from Dæmos almost as old as the Mystrann who were powerful 150 million years ago. They were involved in the Millennium War and were one of the first species to strike back against the Mad Mind of Bophemeral stopping it from using a dark-matter cloud in the Rift of Perseus. The Quantum Archangel The Dæmons studied other races, treating the universe as their laboratory. Using a spacecraft, one Dæmon travelled to the edge of the physical universe, a feat achieved by few other beings. (DWM: Voyage to the Edge of the Universe) Circa 100,000 years ago, they arrived on Earth, helped the Humans overcome the Neanderthals and then tried to lead their evolution and development. They are also known to have destroyed failed experiments, such as Atlantis. They are also believed to have created the Immortals. (PDA: Deadly Reunion) The Dæmons also gave the Atlanteans the Kronos Crystal, which later indirectly caused the destruction of Atlantis. (PDA: The Quantum Archangel, DW: The Time Monster) The Dæmons inspired myths of gods and demons and the image of powerful beings with horns, including the Egyptian Khnum, as well as the Devil. (DW: The Dæmons) claimed to have duelled Dæmons as one of his many achievements. (: Mortal Beloved) By the 20th century all the Dæmons, save Azal, had died. ( The Dæmons) The Dæmons were completely wiped out by some sort of massive cataclysmic event. It was believed to be a battle, as the Dæmon corpses were found in their battle form. Faction Paradox used the skeletal remains of the Dæmons as warships. ( Interference - Book Two A Daemon vessel fought a Kherubim vessel near Earth, thousands of years ago. Both spaceships were damaged and crashlanded on Earth. The Daemon decided to conquer this world and use its population as host bodies, while the Kherubim wanted to defend humanity. The Daemon Atlantean War inspired many tales of gods, demons, angels and monsters. Most of the Daemonites organised themselves as the Cabal and focused on the goal of Daemon Reunification: a return to Daemon. They were opposed by the In space, the battle between Daemon and Khera was decided. The Lord of Light won and imposed heavy war reparations on Daemon. Daemon society went bankrupt while trying to pay and many Daemon migrated to prosperous Khera, but once there they were confined to ghettos. When the Daemon on Earth found out, many of them ceased their quest for Reunification. Some settled down, others became mercenaries and others again, like Lord Helspont, now focused on increasing their own power and wealth. Recently, the Daemonite Lord Helspont found a Kheran World Shaper Engine on Earth and looked into its databanks. There he discovered that the Kherans were like cuckoos, sending Shaper Engines across the universe to land on planets and turn them into ideal habitats for Kherubim. He also discovered that one such engine had landed on Daemon and had formed the Daemonites from the local population as a servitor race. The Daemonites rebelled and destroyed their 'Kheran' lords. Culture Little is known about Daemonite culture. The Daemonites on Earth are ruled by three Lords, but they are all ex-military and most of them are fanatics, so they could simply be following the chain of command. Most Daemonites on Earth are aggressive and completely devoted to the cause of Reunification On Khera, the WildC.A.Ts encountered Daemonite civilians whose behaviour was very much like human behaviour. The Daemonites on Khera seemed to have a more tribal structure, but this could be a result of being confined to low-tech ghettos. After encountering peaceful Daemonites on Khera, the WildC.A.Ts have encountered several peaceful Daemonites on Earth as well. The Daemonites on Khera showed WildC.A.Ts-member Voodoo, part Daemonite herself, rituals where Daemonites possessed other Daemonites. This ritual transferred memories, emotions and knowledge between Daemonites and forged a strong bond between Daemonites. Technology Daemonites prefer to use their own natural abilities in battle, but their technology is very advanced. They have spaceships capable of interstellar flight. Nanotechnology allows them to create highly advanced weaponry in a short period of time. Mister Majestic discovered a Daemonite-built portal into the Bleed, allowing them to enter alternate dimensions. Daemonites on Earth often wear special stealth-suits, hiding them from most forms of detection. Others wear flash-suits which are armoured and possess built-in weaponry.